


My step-brothers

by ShrueTrue



Category: Bangtan
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrueTrue/pseuds/ShrueTrue
Summary: After Yoongi's father went missing in a fire that destroyed his neighborhood, he, his brother, and his mother moved to Seoul. Now, a few years later, his mother is engaged and they're moving into the rich's mans house. What Yoongi didn't realize is that the man had 6 adoptive sons who all had their eyes set on Yoongi, who just can't except their  love for some reason. Questions are left unanswered. What's wrong with Yoongi? What is he hiding? Will he ever return the love? Is his father really dead? Read and find out for yourself
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 194





	1. Into the Unknown

Yoongi had never been a very flexible person. He was never able to just adapt as easily as others. He liked the past. He liked being used to things. Change scared him. So when they left Daegu for Seoul, Yoongi's heart immediately broke. He never liked large crowds or places with many people. They worried him. He was a fragile boy who could be broken easily if he couldn't adjust to sets of changes.

That's why he almost passed out when he heard he was getting step brothers.

He knew his mother had been seeing a rather rich man for a year or two now but he never knew that the man had 6 sons. And when his mother told Yoongi that he would be living in the man's mansion with 6 other boys, Yoongi could barely stand the news. 

But here they were, in the car, on their way to downtown Seoul.

"But eomma, I don't like new people. They're scary and they could hurt me." Yoongi whined. His mother sighed. "Come on, sweetie. You didn't have a problem going to your new school when we first moved to Seoul." She said as she turned swiftly. "That's because I had Geumjae with me.." Yoongi sighed. His older brother, Geumjae (or sometimes called Junki) had moved out last year and started working down the street. Yoongi had been nervous for his day of school, but since his brother went with him, he calmed down. Geumjae always had that affect on Yoongi. He never wasted a moment to make his anxious brother smile. He was a hero in Yoongi's eyes.

Sooner or later, they appeared at the dreaded mansion. Yoongi got his bags out the car. And started making his way to the giant door. He looked up at it and suddenly felt very short. He rang the door bell. A boy eating banana, standing there in blue underwear and a white shirt opened the door. His hair was extremely messy and he looked tired.

"Whatever it is, we don't want it." They boy said. Yoongi whimpered. "I'm Min Yoongi. Hi."

The boy shrugged. "Kim Taehyung."


	2. My new brothers

Yoongi looked him up and down and sighed. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm you're new step brother." He said.

Taehyung spit out the chunk of his banana that he had just bit off. He looked Yoongi dead in his eyes. "Excuse me, WHAT?! NAMJOON HYUNG GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled. A tall man walked down stairs. "Taehyung, how many times have I told you to not yell in the house? Honestly you'd lose your voice once a week if it weren't for me." He looked at Yoongi and blushed just a bit. "Whose your friend?" He said, looking at the thin boy.

"My friend?! Don't you mean our NEW STEPBROTHER?! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT HIM UNTIL JUST NOW?!" Tae yelled. Namjoon looked at him confused. "Dad has been talking to us about this for the last month." He said. "YOU KNOW I DON'T PAY ATTENTION!" Taehyung whined. "Maybe you should start." He shrugged and looked at Yoongi. 

He cleared his throat and held his hand out to the male "Hi. I'm Kim Namjoon. It's so nice to meet you." He smiled. Yoongi blushed, looking at Namjoon's dimples. They reminded him of his father, who had the deepest dimples he'd ever seen. He didn't even feel himself raise his hand to touch the boy's cheek, but he did, his finger gracing over the dimple. "They're so beautiful..." He thought out loud. "U-Um..."Namjoon said, he face completely red now. Yoongi soon realized what he was doing and his face beamed red. He quickly retracted his hand and looked down. "I-I'm sorry I u-um...I didn't mean to do that." Yoongi stuttered out. "I-It's fine." Namjoon said and led Yoongi in the house.

Taehyung, realizing his hyung couldn't speak right now, called the boys down go meet their new step brother. "Everyone, this is Min Yoongi. Our new step-brother. Yoongi, these are the rest." Tae said, not noticing his hand had somehow snaked it's way up to Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi smiled softly "H-Hi." He said.

"Look at how cute!" The tallest squealed. He was very handsome with wide shoulders and plump lips. Yoongi almost wanted to ask him to bend down so they could talk, but he instead kept his head down. "I knew I wasn't the only one thinking it" another one chirped. He had red hair and Yoongi could literally feel the kindness and joy radiating off of him. He was the literal sun. "He looks kinda like a cute kitty." The shortest boy said. He smiled in a way that made his eyes disappear into little crescent. "Cute isn't the word I'd use. I was thinking more...beautiful....ravishing..." The last boy smirked. He was extremely muscular and decently tall. He looked at Yoongi with hungry eyes, like he'd devour him any second.

Yoongi felt his face warm up to the compliments and looked down. "T-Thank you..." He said softly, making the boys coo even more. "Alright, precious. I'm Kim Seokjin. Just call me Jin. I'm the oldest." The handsome, tall stranger said. "I'm Jung Hoseok. I'm happy to have you apart of the family now." The second boy chirped again, this time a bit calmer. "I'm Park Jimin." The shortest said, his crescent shaped eyes returning as he smiled again. "And I'm the youngest, Jeon Jungkook. But you can call me Kookie or daddy if you'd like." The boy winked, earning 'ewws' from his adoptive brother. "Calm down, I'm kidding." Jungkook said, but his eyes told otherwise. Yoongi smiled "Thank you. I'm happy to meet all of you. Could one of you show me to my room?" He asked. They all volunteered happily, But Jin pulled out the oldest card and won in the end. 

Jin led him upstairs to a large room, making Yoongi's eyes widen. "This is where you'll be sleeping/ My room is right next to your if you need anything, okay? I hope you'll find everything to your satisfaction." Jin said. He went to leave but he felt a tug on his sleeve, eh looked down and forced himself not to squeal when he was met with the large chocolate colored eyes of his dongsaeng. "Thank you, Jin-hyung, but can I ask what to expect from your school?" Yoongi said, tilting his head a to the side. "Well I'm a grade higher than you so I won't be with you until lunch. Tae, Kookie, and Jimin are a grade lower so you won't have the, either. But you do have Hobi and Namjoon. The kids at are school might be a a little flirty considering are pretty you are, but the others will protect you. Don't worry about it Yoongi." Jin smiled and walked over.

Yoongi sighed when Jin left and flopped on his bed. Tomorrow, his new life would begin with his new brothers. The thought invaded Yoongi's dreams all night.


	3. 1st day

Taehyung walked through the halls of his house before seeing Jimin and Jungkook. He was about to wave before he noticed they were peaking into Yoongi's room

"Yah! What are you two perverts doing!?" Taehyung hissed before quickly getting shushed by the boys. "Hush, hyung! We're trying to watching a kitten take it's nap!" Jungkook said. Taehyung cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Kitten? But that's Yoongi's room. There's no kitten in there..." Tae said. Jimin smirked and opened the door a bit more. "Are you sure?" He asked. He looked towards the door, inviting Tae to take a peak. Taehyung rolled his eyes before looking.

There, Yoongi was curled up to on a body sized pillow, so comfortable. His hair was messy and his mouth was slightly opened. He had and oversize shirt on and his cat shaped eyes were closed peacefully. Taehyung felt his heart almost jump out his heart as he stared at the small boy on the bed, the sunlight spilling onto Yoongi's body. He looked at Jungkook and Jimin with a stun look, the two boys just nodding in understanding. "Jin hyung told us to wake him up...but he just looks so happy and peaceful..." Jungkook cooed. Taehyung smiled softly "I'll do it." He said and walked into the room

He opened the door and walked over to the large canopy bed. He sat beside the boy softly and just marveled at his small frame. So pure...so gentle...so pretty. Taehyung felt horrible for having to wake him up, but it needed to be done. "Yoongi.." He purred and softly shook the boy. The boy stirred a bit but didn't move. Taehyung went to shake again before suddenly feeling his wrist be grabbed. The boy looked at him with the the most cold eyes Taehyung had ever seen. He sat up, Taehyung's wrist still trapped in the iron grasp of Yoongi's hand. "Wake me up again and you'll have dentures before your kids see preschool." He hissed out. Taehyung whimpered and nodded. 

"Well, I need you to get ready for school. Jin hyung doesn't like it when we're not ready by a specific time. Father put your uniform in your closet after you fell asleep last night. When you're done handling your personal needs, breakfast will be downstairs." Tae said, standing up. Yoongi nodded "Thank you, Tae." He gave the boy a tired smiled, making Taehyung's heart pound even more. He bowed and walked out of the room quickly, leaving a confused Yoongi. The boy shrugged it off and got changed into his uniform.

* * *

He fixed his red tie in the mirror and redid his white buttons. He wasn't one who liked being very dressy, but he'd have to be okay with it for now. He combed his hair and sprayed himself. He walked out his room and walked down stairs. He felt a bit awkward since he was used to being loved on by Holly, his dog. But Holly wouldn't be here until tomorrow. He sat down at the table with his step-brother. "Good morning." He said. "Good morning~!" The others cheered happily. Jin smiled and walked over. "Good morning, Yoongi. What would you like today?" He asked. Yoongi shrugged "I don't mind anything. I'll make myself some coffee." Yoongi said and stood up. "I got you." Jin said and sat Yoongi back down. Yoongi looked at him confused before shrugging. A tired Hoseok walked in the room and sat beside Yoongi.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Hoseok winked. Yoongi rolled his eyes and fought back his found smile. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Yoongi asked with a gentle smile. "Oh, I slept great. Dreamed of someone very beautiful." He winked at Yoongi. Yoongi rolled his eyes "So you dreamed of yourself?" He asked with a head tilt. Hoseok turned extremely red and looked down. "U-Um, sure.." He smiled. Namjoon looked at the two from over his book. "You two should stop flirting. Its making me uncomfortable." He hissed. Yoongi looked at him. "I wouldn't have taken you to be the jealous one, Namjoon. Would you prefer that I only flirt with you?" Yoongi winked, leaving a red faced Namjoon stuttering behind his book. Yoongi smiled happily and they carried on with breakfast

* * *

Yoongi was short. He'd be the first one to admit that. But never in his life had he ever considered himself _tiny_

But when they pulled up to the 4 story building, tiny was the only word he thought could properly function in this situation. 

The boys got out and Yoongi immediately felt out of place. Everyone around him looked so rich and so attractive. He didn't like it that much. His whimpers must've been heard because Jin pat his head. "We'll meet here at lunch, okay?" He asked. Yoongi forced a smile and nodded. Jin must've read through him because he hugged the small boy tightly. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." He said. Yoongi felt a bit better and even better when all the boys enveloped him in a hug. He ended up walking to the classroom with Namjoon and Hoseok, feeling much better.

"Will I have to introduce myself?" Yoongi asked. Hoseok nodded. "But you won't have to say more than you want. Me and Namjoon will be in the front, okay?" He said, Namjoon nodding. Yoongi let out a heavy sigh. "I feel so ugly here. The kids are much prettier." He whimpered. Namjoon glared at him "Fight me, you lair." He said with a serious face. Yoongi gave him a shy smile as he walked in the classroom. Namjoon and Hoseok sat in their seats and Yoongi stood against the chalk board.

A boy with bright orange hair walked up. Unlike the the other students, his suit was white instead of black. He gave Yoongi a kind smile. "Hi, I'm Yoo Kihyun. The student council president. I'll be showing you around today. You're Min Yoongi, yes?" The boy said. Yoongi nodded shyly and smiled at his kindness. "That's good. We're gonna have you introduce yourself, okay?" Kihyun said. Yoongi nodded again. Kihyun gave him a sweet smile and he looked at the room. "Okay, settle down, settle down. I would like everyone to give our newest student your full attention." He said and pointed towards Yoongi. Yoongi almost melted under the stare of all his classmates. "H-Hi. I'm Min Yoongi. I-It's nice to meet you all" He smiled. All the students happily smiled back at him. "You can sit by Jackson Wang" Kihyun said and pointed to the back of the room. 

Yoongi walked over to a boy who currently had 7 pencils in his hair and four erasers in his mouth. Yoongi couldn't help but giggle at the boy. Jackson smiled and spat out the erasers. "Hi newbie! I'm Jackson. It's nice to meet you." He said. Yoongi smiled and picked one of the pencils out of Jackson's hair. The boys smiled and laughed at each other, not noticing the three glares from the front of the room.


	4. Friends

"And they were roommates!" Yoongi smiled as he walked out the class. "Oh my god, they were roommates." Jackson repeated, making Yoongi laugh. "You're hilarious Jackson.." He said with his gummy smile plastered on his face. Jackson blushed a bit and smiled back "I try!" He giggled. Kihyun came out of no where and held out his hand towards Yoongi. "It's free period which means it's time to show you around." He said. Yoongi nodded and attached himself to his arm. "Lead the way." He said. Kihyun nodded and started the tour.

* * *

"And that's the end. Any questions?" Kihyun asked. Yoongi shook his head. "Thank you, Kihyun." He bowed. Kihyun smiled and ruffled his head "It's my job. O don't mind helping you ever. U-Um...what are you doing later today?" He asked. Yoongi looked up, thinking. "Nothing." He concluded. "Oh, that's good! I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to the fair later?" Kihyun smiled. Yoongi smiled back and nodded. "I would love to! I haven't been to the fair in Seoul yet!" He smiled. Kihyun's eyes widen "You haven't?! Oh, I definitely have to take you now!" he smiled even brighter. Yoongi nodded. "Of course. Here, let me give you my phone number so I can text you my address." Yoongi said. Kihyun handed the boy his phone and watched as Yoongi's fingers typed in number, biting his lip in anticipation. 

"There. I should start heading to the next class. I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled and walked away, leaving a blushing idiot named Kihyun by himself.

Yoongi smiled. "The kids here are so nice. It's nothing like my old school." He said to himself before bumping into someone. "Watch where you're going!" A boy yelled and helped the guy Yoongi bumped into up. The boy who fell sighed. "Calm down, Jaebum. It was clearly an accident. Are you okay?" The man said and helped Yoongi up. Yoongi blushed and nodded. "I am now. I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was walking." Yoongi said. The man smiled sweetly. "It's fine. I'm Yugyeom. You must be the new student I've heard so much about." He smiled.

Yoongi nodded happily. "My name is Yoongi. I think I've heard about you. You're the boy who threw a chair at the teacher. My step-brothers said to stay away from you but..." Yoongi blushed. " Your step-brothers?" Yugyeom tilted his head. "Oh, um, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin.." Yoongi started. "Oh, those seven. I know them. We...have history." Yugyeom sighed "Well, I'm not all that bad." He smiled. Yoongi smiled back "So I see. I really need to get going, but I'm happy I got to meet you." Yoongi smiled again and walked away. Yugyeom stared longingly at the boy and smirked to himself. "Hey Yoongi! What are you doing tonight?" He called out. Yoongi, turned to him. "I'm going to the fair with Kihyun." He replied. Yugyeom smiled and winked. "I'll see you there then." He smirked and walked away, leaving a confused Yoongi to walk alone to class

* * *

"So Yoongi-ah, how was your first day?" Jin smiled as he drove, the others looking at the small boy, awaiting his answer. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. The kids there are really nice and kept talking to me. I even made new friends. Actually, I need to get ready once I get home. We're going to the fair." He squealed a bit. Taehyung and Hoseok didn't hide their disappointment. "Ah, really, hyung? We had hoped you'd join us for our weekly movie night..." Taehyung pouted. Yoongi smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Tae. You said it's weekly, right? I'll join you next week, okay? I promise." He smiled and patted the pouting makane's hair.

"Who are you going with?" Namjoon asked, not tearing his eyes from his book. "Oh, well, Kihyun will be picking me up. But if I heard correctly, Yugyeom will be there as well." Yoongi answered. "Yugyeom?!" Jungkook hissed loudly. Jimin hooked himself onto Yoongi's arm. "You can't go, hyungie! You can't!" The small boy whimpered. Yoongi looked at him confused. "Why not?" He asked. "That boy is a bad influence. He's just gonna get you into all sort of trouble." Namjoon said with a shrug. "I don't really trust you going with that Kihyun fella either. That sweet, innocent, smart boy shit is just a facade he uses to get into people's pants." Hoseok shrugged. Yoongi pouted angrily. "Kihyun is _not_ trying to get into my pants. He's really nice and showed me around. Something _you two_ were supposed to do!" He glared at Hoseok and Namjoon. Hoseok whimpered at being yelled at and Namjoon's eyes didn't leave his book. 

"They would've if Kihyun minded his own business." Jimin hissed in defense. "Oh, really? They have voices. They could've told him that they would show me around." Yoongi hissed. 'You should've told him that!" Jungkook growled. "Why would I do that when they're the ones that offered to show me around?!" Yoongi growled. "Someone needs to teach you how to respect the people who care for you!" Jin yelled "Someone needs to teach you how to mind your own business!" Yoongi yelled back.   
  


_**"SHUT UP!"**_ Namjoon boomed suddenly, looking Yoongi in the eye

Yoongi whimpered underneath his step-brothers piercing glare. 

"I've had enough of your yelling! If you're going or not, that has nothing to do with us! But don't come to us when you're crying because he hurt you, okay?!" Namjoon barked. Yoongi glared and nodded. "As long as I get to get away from you six." He hissed and got out the car, running up to his room.

Hoseok whimpered when he heard the loud slam of the door. "Were we too hard on him?" He asked the others. Jungkook sighed and shrugged. "He has to learn. One way or another. We're only doing this because we care for him. We can't just baby him the whole way." Jin said with a shrug. Jimin sighed. "But I know I wasn't the only one who his saw his little lip quiver when hyung yelled at him." he whimpered. "I know...but it'll get better. I know it will." Namjoon smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

Yoongi took a deep breath. He was in the security of his room, where no one would judge him, so he allowed a single tear to roll down his face and hit the ground. There was nothing more in the world that Yoongi hated than being yelled at. Especially when the person who yelled at him was stronger and taller. It reminded him of when he finally would push his father off the edge and he would yell at Yoongi. It always scared him because his father never raised his voice at his sons. He never liked it. But now, he didn't really have time to be sad. He had to get ready to hang out with Kihyun and Yugyeom.

* * *

"You're not wearing that." Jungkook said from Yoongi's door frame. Yoongi pouted. He was wearing light blue jeans and a white translucent shirt with converse. "Please, Jungkookie!" He begged. Jungkook shook his head. "No, hyung!" He said again. Yoongi would've retaliated back if he hand't heard a honk outside the door. "Oop! That's him! Bye, kookie!" He waved and ran out before Kookie could say anything else.   
  


Yoongi hopped in the Bentley and smiled at Kihyun. "Your car is nice, Kihyun!" He smiled. "T-thank you, hyung." Kihyun smiled back as he started driving to the fair. When they got there, Yoongi got out and felt intoxicated by the smell of food. "Grilled pig~" He purred. "You want some of mine?" A voice said from behind him. Yoongi turned and saw a smiling puppy at him. Jackson. "Hi, Jackson! I didn't know you were coming to the fair." Yoongi smiled. "I come every year." Jackson smiled. "I didn't know two other dweebs were coming with you?" Another voice said. Yoongi turned to them happily. "Hey, Yugyeom." He purred. Kihyun and Jackson glared at Yugyeom who glared back. This couldn't end well.


	5. Friends {2}

Yoongi felt himself heat up on the Ferris wheel. He was squashed between Kihyun and Yugyeom, with Jackson across from him. Jackson easily lightened up the mood by being himself and making careless mistakes, but Yoongi could still feel the slight tension in the air. Especially when Yugyeom snaked his arm around Yoongi's waist and easily pulled him close. The boys momentarily stopped their conversation and glared at Yugyeom. But they allowed it since he was the youngest. Yoongi looked out, smiling to himself They had reached the top and saw the gorgeous sunset.

"Look at how beautiful it is.." Yoongi smiled happily. The boys looked at Yoongi and let him get closer to the window. The light from sun lit up the lines of Yoongi's silhouette. They made him look like an angel. Jackson took a picture and posted it to Instagram, wanting to remember the beautiful moment forever. "Hyung..." Yugyeom said. He was the closet to the smaller boy. Yoongi turned to the boy and blushed when he realized they were 20 cm apart (Where's my TXT fans at?)

"Hyung..." Yugyeom whispered again and got closer to his face. Their lips almost touched when suddenly, the door opened. Yoongi quickly got out. Yugyeom stood there in shock as Jackson laughed "HA! Dummy." He smirked and carried the young boy off the ride. Kihyun trailed behind him. He had saw how close the two were to kissing and he had done nothing to stop it. He whimpered at that. What if they had actually kissed? What would he have done then? His heart would've broke into pieces. Why couldn't he be that confident? He wanted to be the one to swipe Yoongi from his feet and carry him away from the bad in the world. He wanted to be Yoongi's shield. He understood that others did too. He wish he was like them...

Yoongi was a red mess. Why would he try to kiss him?! He thought they were getting along well, but not like that...it caught him off guard. He hoped he hadn't scared Yugyeom off from his reaction. He knew Yugyeom would be a good friend but he just couldn't bring himself to trust Yugyeom with his heart.

* * *

Yoongi came home at 7:47 PM. He opened the doors and waved bye to Kihyun and Jackson. His hands were full from presents the boys won for him at the fair. He purred as the soft fur from his over sized zebra plush brushed against his skin. He opened the door and he locked eyes with Jimin. The room was filled with his step-brothers. And _boy_ were they angry

"Where were you?" Hoseok said. "Out with my friends." Yoongi responded. Namjoon looked at his plushies. "Nice zebra." He said. "Thanks. Kihyun won it for me." Yoongi said, holding back his smirk when he saw the Taehyung growl. "Min Yoongi." Jin started but Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. At least he would've if he hadn't felt a tug on his wrist. He turned back to growl at whoever pulled him, but his face soften when he saw his youngest step-brother, Jungkook's eyes. They were red and puffy he had been crying. "Hyung..." He said quietly.

Yoongi empathized with the boy. He himself had been in his place many of times. He and his older brother would argue and his brother would get angry and leave. When he came back, he would try to ignore Yoongi, who'd been worried sick from the moment he left 'till now. He gently pet kookie's head. "kookie..." Yoongi started. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and allowed his to wide "JUNKI!"


	6. Junki & Yunki

Yoongi felt his eyes widened with joy at who was calling. His brother! His beloved, older who'd been gone for what seemed forever now. He was so happy to talk to his brother again, but of course, he couldn't do anything simple now a days.

"Junki? Who is Junki? Why is he calling you this late?" Hoseok hissed. "it's 7:47, what are you talking about-" Yoongi started but got smacked on the back of the head by Jimin. "OWW! That hurt you little shit!" Yoongi hissed. "Don't swear at Jiminie!" Taehyung pouted. That must have pushed Yoongi over the edge because he walked straight out of that living room, mumbling "I am not going to jail over beating an overgrown bread stick, I'm not." He said and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

He called Junki back, smiling with joy when his older brother's face appeared on the screen.

"Aish, there's my favorite dongsaeng." Junki said with a bright smile appearing on his face. Yoongi smiled back brightly.He realized that his brother could possibly be the best manipulator Yoongi knew because when Junki smiled, no one could deny him anything. He could honestly have anything he wanted, he just had to say please. "Hi, hyungie~" Yoongi smiled back. "How are the boys treating you so far?" his brother asked him and Yoongi looked down, not sure how to answer the question. 

"Are they that bad?" Junki asked. "No, they aren't bad, just a bit protective." Yoongi smiled. "Well, duh. Yoongi, you probably don't even realize how many people want you. You're too pretty and too precious for this world?" He pretended to die, making Yoongi giggle. "I'm not all that, but thank you hyungie." He smiled sweetly. "Well, although I do love chit-chatting with you, that's not why I called." Junki said. "Oh? Then what's up? And why are you outside? It's cold this time round Gwangju, ain't it?" Yoongi asked. Junki shrugged and smiled brightly. "Yoongi, I got you a present. Open your front door, it should be there by now." 

Yoongi quirked up an eyebrow in confusion but agreed and got up, walking downstairs to the front door. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw Junki standing there, holding Min Holly. "Surprise!" Junki smiled, and the little brown pup in his arms let out a happy yap. "MIN HOLLY!" Yoongi squealed and snatched the puppy out of his brothers hands. "Oh, my baby! How have you been sweetie? I missed you~" He purred and giggled when Holly licked his face. He heard an annoyed "ahem' from the side of him and hugged Junki. "I've missed you too, Geumjae-hyung~" He purred. Junki smiled and pet him softly.

"Yoongi? Who is this?" Jin said, walking down stairs. "Jin hyung, this is my older brother, Geumjae. But you can call him Junki." Yoongi smiled. Junki smiled and held out his hand. "Hi." He said. Jin smiled back and shook Junki's hand. "It's a pleasure." He smiled. They seemed to be happy, but their hand gripped one another tight. "Hyungie, how long will you be staying?" Yoongi asked. "I have to head to Itaewon next week, so I'm gonna be here for the rest of the week." Junki smiled and hugged his tiny brother.

"Itaewon? What do you work as?" Jin said, eyeing the older male. "I work at agency that likes to do deals with people all over South Korea. My job is to go around and try to convince others to make the deal." Junki smiled. Jin was obviously impressed but didn't get to comment on it as Yoongi let out a small yawn. "Aww, is the kitten tired?" Junki smiled. Yoongi nodded and rubbed his eye. Junki picked up Yoongi easily, who was still holding Holly. "Well, Jin, it was nice to meet you." He smiled and carried Yoongi upstairs.

"This your room?" he pointed to the room with an opened door. Yoongi nodded and the boy walked in. He set Yoongi on the bed and smiled "Want me to sleep with you?" He asked. Yoongi nodded and took off his shirt, Junki doing the same. He was about to through the in the corner but Yoongi whimpered "Hyungie, give me your shirt." He pouted. Junki smiled and passed Yoongi is shirt. Yoongi slid it on. It was huge on him, exposing one full shoulder and a bit of his collar bone, but Yoongi didn't mind. Junki changed into sweatpants and Yoongi just stayed in his boxers.

Junki laid down next to Yoongi and Yoongi cuddled into his brothers chest, who immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Holly laid at the end of the bed in a peaceful ball and it was quite for a long time.

"Hyungie~"

"Hm?"

"Can you sing for me?"

Junki looked at his brother who looked back at him with pleading eyes. Junki sighed and nodded.

 _"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you...oh, please don't take...my sunshine away..."_ He sung and repeated again until he heard soft kitten like snores coming from his younger brother. He stared at him, ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his head before looking at the roof for a bit. 

_"There will come a day when I'm not here, Geumjae. And when that day comes, you must promise me you'll always be there for Yoongi. He's too pretty and too precious for this world and that'll make people want to hurt him. You must promise me that you'll be there for him. No matter what."_ His father's voice echoed in his head. That conversation happened 14 years ago. Yoongi was only 4 and Geumjae was 8. It was the most serious their father had ever been. 

He remembered the warm hand of his father, touching his shoulder, looking him dead in the eye.

 _"Promise me,_ Geumjae."

Geumjae kissed Yoongi's forehead again and pulled him closer to his chest.

"I promise, appa."


	7. Geumjae & Yoongi

Yoongi's eyes fluttered open,. He yawned and realized what had happened last night. He took a deep sniff of his brothers scent and nuzzled further into his chest, smiling to himself. Junki woke up at the feeling and immediately stroked his younger brothers head, smiling fondly at the boy. "Ah, good morning Yunki." Junki purred. Yoongi smiled softly at his brother "Good morning, Hyungie." He said.

"Yoongi-hyung, you need to wak-" Taehyung said as he started walking into Yoongi's room, immediately pausing at the sight in front of him. Holly growled at him and ran in front of Yoongi, snarling nonthreateningly at Tae. Tae glared at Junki and hissed. "Who are you and what are you doing in Yoongi's bed? He didn't bring a man home last night." He hissed out.

Junki looked at Yoongi. "One of our step-brothers?" He asked. Yoongi gave him a nod. "Taehyung, this is my older brother. Geumjae. Hyungie, this is Taehyung." Yoongi introduced. Geumjae smiled and Tae let up, smiling back at the taller male. :Aish, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I've grown fond of your brother and I guess you could say I'm protective." He giggled, scratching behind his head. "I came to wake him up, Jin-hyung prepared breakfast. Would you like to join us?" He asked. Junki smiled and nodded. "Of course. I want to send my brother off to school anyway." He smiled. "Aish, Hyungie, you're so slow. It's Saturday." He smiled. Junki acted offended at the boy and pouted. "So mean." He said, making Yoongi giggle. Taehyung just stood in the door way and looked at them with an unamused face, walking out the room.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to the store. Are you sure none of you want to come with me?" Yoongi said as he slid on his shoes. "No, we trust you hyung. Besides, we want get to know Junki-hyung. He's our step-brother as well." Jungkook smiled and kissed Yoongi's forehead. Yoongi smiled and walked out of the house. Jin smiled and put on some tea. The makanes sat on the big couch, watching T.V. Namjoon sat in the recliner and read a book and Hoseok was on his phone. It was quiet. Geumjae hated it.

"He's gone now. I want to know you're true intentions." He said bluntly. Jin chuckled a bit from the kitchen. "Straight to the point, eh? You could at least let the tea finish." He smiled and came to the living room. Geumjae shrugged. "It's apart of my charm." He smiled "Now...I'm guessing you want to know about Yoongi?" He said. "Aish, you really don't dance around issues." Hoseok smiled. "I say what's on my mind. Well, there isn't much to him. We're four years apart...we grew up in Daegu...we moved to Seoul." Geumjae shrugged. "Oh come on, there's more to your story than that. What makes him so distant?" Jimin smiled. Geumjae shrugged. "That's it." He said plainly. Namjoon sighed and put down his book.  
  


You're trying to protect him. You don't trust us fully with your brother, so you're hiding key details about him from us. But, I can promise you, we will never let anything bad happen to Yoongi. At first, we weren't on board with the step-brother thing either...but now...we want to help him. We want to heal him. But we need information to do so." Namjoon said. Geumjae looked into his eyes seriously before chuckling deeply. "You're so much like him...no wonder Yoongi talks about you the most." Geumjae smiled. "So much like who?" Namjoon said, ignoring the glares.

"Our father." Geumjae said.

"Ah, he died long ago, yes? Yoongi told us he was a great man...I'm so sorry he was taken from you." Jin said sincerely. Geumjae busted out laughing. "He...he still thinks that dad was that amazing? If anything...dad was mediocre at best." Geumjae said. "He's the reason Yoongi is so messed up now..." He sighed. "He's the reason both of us are so messed up." "What do you mean?" Jungkook said, turning down the T.V, focusing on Geumjae.

"My father...he was a CEO of a huge company. He was known to be kind, caring, and...persuasive." He said. "Persuasive?" Taehyung quirked his head to the side. "The reason my father was so successful was because he knew how to easily talk people into doing what he wanted. That's the way he made it to the top so fast. But alas, every king must fall. He was overpowered and kicked out of his job. I was about 7 at the time, Yoongi was three. My father, the smart man he is, realized he didn't need a job to still be powerful. He was the head man of the family. No, he wasn't abusive. But he was manipulative. So we wouldn't be able to fully see his manipulation, he did it in different ways for each person. For me, he spoiled me rotten. My mother...he flattered her and got to her. But for Yoongi...he-"

"I'm back!" Yoongi smiled as he opened the door, bags in his hands. "Ah! Are you guys watching The greatest showman without me?!" He pouted and sat down. The boys looked at Geumjae, who was scooting over to make room for Yoongi, looking at the boys.

_Do not mention it._

And the kettle screeched. The tea was done


	8. Rolling Boy

_Yoongi's limp body was kicked, making him roll down the stairs, stopping on at the door of class 2B. He went to set up, ignoring the stinging wounds in his body. He heard the hurried foot steps running down the stairs and felt himself be turned on his back. The man sat on his chest and wrapped his hands around Yoongi's throat. He tried to let out a screech, clawing at the man's hands. But nothing came out, and the man's hands did not leave his neck. He started crying as his vision became darker and all he could see was the bright wicked grin of the man._

_"Stop breathing now."_

Yoongi shot out of bed, huffing and puffing, trying regain his breath. He was sweaty and crying. He looked around his room, realizing he was safe and okay. But that didn't stop him from crying harder, alarming Geumjae and the others to awaken. (They were all in the same room because the previous night, they had a sleep over in Yoongi's room)

"Yoongi!" Both Geumjae and Jin yelled in unison. As the two oldest, they got to sleep on the bed with Yoongi, they were the closet to the small male. Yoongi started shaking as he was taken into the arms of both men. The others woke up and got on his bed as well, all trying to comfort the boy. Eventually, Yoongi did stop crying. "Are you okay, hyungie? Nightmare?" Jimin asked with a concerned face. Yoongi nodded and sniffled. "Wanna talk about it?" Namjoon asked. Yoongi simply shook his head and squirmed out the arms.

He went to the bathroom, locking the door behind him because he knew his brothers would be right behind him if he didn't. He opened the bathroom closet and grabbed his uniform, stripping himself from his clothes. He turned the shower on and got in, closing his eyes underneath the warm water. It felt so relaxing.

He felt his fingers massage his scalp with the shampoo and the warm water hit his pink nipples. He purred at the feeling and smiled softly. He let one hand "accidentally' brush against his nipple and whimpered at feeling. He moaned at and continued to touch and touch-

_"Stop breathing now."_

His eyes shot opened and he looked around. There was no one else there. He looked at the shower for a while before hurrying to finish it.

* * *

"Hyung, are you okay?" Kihyun said as he walked with Yoongi through the crowded halls. Yoongi just nodded, looking down. "Just a weird dream." He sighed. suddenly he was taken into big strong arms. "Yoongi-hyung~!" a loud voice yelled.

"Jackson, put that poor thing down!" Another voice scolded. Yoongi knew that voice. "Jinyoung?" He said as he was sat back down. Yoongi smiled. He had met the boy through Yugyeom and Jackson. He knew he was very caring and appreciated the boy. A strong figure came up and smacked Jackson on the back of the head. "Aish, you idiot. I'm sorry about him, hyung. i'm Jaebum." The man bowed. Was Yoongi a hot guy magnet or something, because right after them trailed three more men. 

"Are you okay? I know how strong Jackson-hyung is." An otter-looking boy said walking up. Yoongi gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm used to it." He smiled. "That's good. I'm Youngjae, that's mark, and that Bambam." He pointed to the two men behind him. Mark gave him a small smile. Bambam came up to him and smirked

"You're hot." He said, making Yoongi flush red. Suddenly, he was taken into strong arms. Yugyeom. Yugyeom scowled "He's mine. Back off." Yugyeom warned "Come on you two, we need to get to first period." Kihyun smiled and interlocked fingers with Yoongi, walking him to the class

* * *

School ended almost as fast as it started. And before Yoongi knew it,the last bell had rang. Yoongi continued to sit at his desk and stared at his notebook. He smiled and decided to write something

_Dear, dad_

_Today was lovely! I met 5 more handsome men, and they all seem to like me. Geumjae and the boys are getting along fairly well, but they seem to be keeping something from me...It's makes me anxious._

_Speaking of anxious, I had a troubling nightmare. I was beaten and choked. It all felt so real. Too real. I...I didn't like it at all. You would know would it all meant, wouldn't you father?_

_I know it's been ten years since your death, but i do miss you greatly and I cannot wait until we are reunited. I've always wondered what the other side is like. People tell me its useless to write to dead man, but it calms me down...thinking that one day, you're going to reply...I should start heading out now. I love you, dad._

_Love, Yoongi._

Yoongi closed his notebook and took a deep breath. He started to walk out the classroom before being pinned to a wall. He was pinned rather harshly, so he winced in pain. He looked up to see who his attacker was but was only met with a punch. "I love you...I love you...but...but, I'm not the only one who loves you, now am I, hyung?" the man said. Yoongi winced and was punched in the face again. "Well, I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't love you? You're too amazing to not love." The man purred, stroking Yoongi's cheek. Then his hair was grabbed roughly. "Well...If I can't have you, no one can." He smirked and threw Yoongi down. He kicked him, making Yoongi roll down the stairs.

He went to set up, ignoring the stinging wounds in his body. He heard the hurried foot steps running down the stairs and felt himself be turned on his back. The man sat on his chest and wrapped his hands around Yoongi's throat. He tried to let out a screech, clawing at the man's hands. But nothing came out, and the man's hands did not leave his neck. He started crying as his vision became darker and all he could see was the bright wicked grin of the man. 

  
"Stop breathing now." 

Then the man was pushed off of Yoongi, letting the small boy regain breathing. "Stay away from my hyung!" A voiced boomed. Jungkook. The man hissed and quickly ran away. Jungkook was going to chase him but decided to make sure Yoongi was okay first. "Hyung? Hyung are you alright?" He said, concern lining his voice. Yoongi whimpered. "Y-yeah..besides choking me, he didn't do much besides a black eye. No broken bones or whatever." Yoongi said. "You're lucky I decided to run the track today. Or else...Let's head home, the hyungs must be worried why you hadn't came out yet." Jungkook said and picked up Yoongi.

When we he was outside, he was littered with questions. But he ignored them because he didn't even fully understand what happened. But one thing was for sure.

Someone was here to kill Yoongi

And they weren't going to stop until they were captured


	9. Mr. Min

"That really happened?" Kihyun asked, concern lining his voice. Yoongi nodded. "I was just walking, and the next thing I know, some guy comes up to be and pins me to the wall, confesses his love, then proceeds to beat me and tries to kill me." Yoongi sighs. "I know I'm attractive but dang." He smiled, making Kihyun giggle. "Hush, you weirdo." He smiled. 

The teacher walked in and Yoongi went to his seat. Because of the previous night, he didn't get much sleep. He was so tired. His eyes dragged and he didn't even noticed his eyes close.

* * *

* * *

_Yoongi played with his toy truck, watching in awe as the tiny wheels turned when he pushed it. His brother watched him with love in his eyes and smiled. "You know, Yunki, that car is actually way bigger in real life." Junki said, giggling when he saw his baby brothers eyes light up like stars. "Really, hyungie?!" He said. Junki smiled and nodded. "Mmhm, it can lots of people." Junki smiled. Yunki stared at it with awe-stricken eyes. He smiled. "So cool!" He purred_

_The door opened and Junki stood up, looking at the door as their father walked in. His father smiled happily and kissed their mother's temple. "Hello, my love." He purred. Yoongi's mother smiled happily and purred "Hello, dear." She smiled. His father walked over and petted Junki softly "Hello, my boy. How was today? You practiced any of your baseball?" He asked. Junki nodded. "Yes, father. I hit a fast ball and a curve ball." He said pridefully. His father smiled. "I'll but you a better bat this weekend, okay?" He smiled the looked at Yoongi, who looked at him like he was the most important person in the world._

_"And there's my youngest. What are you doing my boy?" He squatted. Yoongi smiled brightly and showed him his toy truck. "I'm playing with my truck! Hyungie says that its really big in real life!" He smiled. His father pet his head softly. "Maybe, if you keep working hard, you'll sell cars like those one day." His father smiled. Yoongi giggled and nodded. "I want that, papa!" He smiled. His father nods and walks away. Junki looks at Yoongi and picks his brother up, carrying him to his room._

_When they arrived, he closed the door and sat down, Yoongi in his lap. "Yunki, hyungie needs to ask you something." Junki said. Yoongi tilted his head. "Hm?" He asked. "Does papa...ever hit you? Or touch your no-no area?" He asked seriously. The eight year old tilted his head again and shook his head. "No! Papa would never hurt me. I know losing his job has been hard on him, but he's never hurt me or touch me before." He smiled then looked down. "But...but he does do something when he's angry." He said. Junki looked at him "Yes?" He asked. "Well...he..."_

_"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Their mother called and Yoongi hopped off of Junki. "Food!" He smiled and ran into the kitchen. Junki looked at him as he ran and sighed. "You poor thing..."_

* * *

* * *

When Yoongi woke up, class was over. People were picking up their bags and Hoseok was shaking him awake. "Aish, hyungie. You need to wake up. You promised you'd let me walk you to class." Hoseok smiled. Yoongi looked at him and gave a small smile. "You're right. Let's go." He smiled. The boys walked out the class, laughing and smiling.

But Yoongi couldn't shake off the feelings of eyes staring at the back of his neck


	10. Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are gonna be Yoongi getting closer to the boys because this is a Yoongi x BTS book before it is a mystery book. But don't worry, we'll get back to the main event later :)

The department of Geumjae was sad for not only Yoongi, but the rest of the boys as well, who had grew quite fond of the oldest of the Min brothers. But, they were also happy to have Yoongi to themselves now (Especially Jungkook, who could masturbate to the thought of Yoongi without feeling weird now)

"Hyungie~" Jimin purred "Taehyung, Jungkook, and I are going shopping. Do you want to join us?" Jimin asked. Yoongi thought about it. It seemed innocent enough. Whats the worse that could happen. "Eh, why not. I having been giving you guys enough attention, now have I?" He smiled softly and Jimin held back his squeal. "That's good to hear Hyung. We'll be in the car, take as long as you need to get ready." Jimin smiled. Yoongi shook his head. "Nah, stay right there, all I have to do is change clothes real quick." He smiled.

Jimin's eyes almost popped out of his socket. Did he really have that much self-control? He came to the conclusion of no. "U-um, hyung, I don't think that's a good-" but it was too late. Yoongi was already sliding his shirt over his head. Jimin eyed his pretty pink nipples and blushed hard. So small, basically _begging_ to be sucked on. He kept his eyes on Yoongi's nipples until Yoongi threw on a slightly translucent button up. Yoongi slid off his pants, revealing tight black boxers that hugged his ass perfectly and Jimin was using the last ounce of self-control he had left in him to not pounce on his tiny hyung.

But the show was short lived and Yoongi slid on blue jeans and black converse. Jimin silently wished it has lasted longer but settled for the short show he got. " _Next time, I'll make sure it's longer..."_ He thought to himself and escorted Yoongi downstairs

* * *

Yoongi had a soft spot for the makanes. He really did. Cause if he didn't, he'd still have money left in his wallet. He had spoiled the tiny brats. But he really didn't mind. Their smiled made up for it completely. It made him feel proud, and like he was doing a good job as hyung. Which was important to him. Yoongi was used to being the youngest, so he did occasionally get self-conscious about his skills at being hyung. But the makanes validated his feelings enough, so he didn't mind spoiling them.

"Okay, me and Tae want to go the Build a bear workshop on the other side of the mall." Jimin said, finishing his cotton candy. Jungkook let out a groan. "Boringgggg. Me and Yoongi will stay on this side of the mall, thank you very much. We can meet at the food court in an hour." Jungkook said and pulled Yoongi into his arms. Yoongi blushed but didn't fight it and actually found comfort in his youngest dongsaeng's arms.

The other two pouted but didn't argue back and skipped away. "So, kookie, where do you wanna go first?" Yoongi smiled. Jungkook smirked and dragged him into a lingerie shop. Yoongi's eyes widen and he blushed extremely hard. "U-um...k-kookie, why are we here?" He said quietly and looked at his youngest step-brother. The youngest just smirked. "I dare you to try on any two sets I choose." He smirked.

"W-what?!" Yoongi blushed. "No way, kookie! Oh dear lord, what is Namjoon doing to your innocent mind?" He asked. Jungkook smirked even more. "What? Too chicken to do it?" He asked. "N-no! I just-" Yoongi started but was cut off "Then you shouldn't mind doing the dare, now should you?" He said. Yoongi looked down and blushed. "I-I guess not.." He said. "Great! You go sit in the dressing room, I'll go find two things for you to put on." He smiled. Yoongi sighed but obeyed. "What hungry beast am I feeding?" He asked himself

It was a few minutes later until Jungkook came back with indeed three different sets. "Go try them on." He smiled. Yoongi sighed and obeyed. He came out a few minutes later wearing the small pink frilly panties with a cute bow and white garter belt connected to lace stalkings. He had on cat ears and a little bell choker. He blushed hard and Jungkook couldn't tear his eyes away from him and walked up to him. "Baby..." He whispered huskily in Yoongi's ear, making the shorter male shiver and blush. "You look so beautiful, I don't think I'll be able to survive the other one." He said. Yoongi pushed him away. "Aish, chill you horny makane." He growled and went back into the dressing room. 

He back out a few minutes later with a similar set. The garter, stockings and panties were black. He didn't have on cat ears but he did have a black choker. And the addition was a black, lace, cup-less bralette that showed his chest perfectly. Yoongi looked down in embarrassment. "Bralettes are for girls..." Yoongi pouted. He didn't even notice Jungkook get up, but he was pulled into strong arms. His face was lifted by Jungkooks finger and he was forced to looked into Jungkook's hungry eyes. "Then why does it look so perfect on you?" Jungkook asked the raven haired boy. Yoongi blushed hard as he saw Jungkooks face get closer and closer.

"I need to get dressed, we need to meet with the other two soon." Yoongi said and squirmed out of the strong arms, running into the dressing room, leaving a horny Jungkook by himself.

* * *

Holly and Yeontan playfully growled at each other and Holly rubbed his face on Yeontan's side, who happily returned the affection. "Yeontan never usually gets along that easily with other dogs. He must think Holly is special." Taehyung smiled and crawled On yoongi's bed. Yoongi smiled back and nodded. "Holly isn't all that friendly to others either. It's nice to see my little brat play." He smiied.

"Hyung, today me and Jimine went to build a bear workshop and I made a bear. And well you're officially his mother." Taehyung smiled and held up a little black bear. Yoongi smiled and held him close. "So cute...what's his name?" Yoongi asked. "Daegu!" Taehyung purred. Yoongi rolled his eyes and leaned back on Taehyung, rocking Daegu in his arms. He softly sung to the bear just like his mother did

_You are my sunshine~ my only sunshine~ you make me happy when...skies are gray...you'll never know dear...how much I love you...oh, please don't take my sunshine away._

"Hyungie open you're eyes! You're crying." Tae said concerned. Yoongi didn't even notice that he was crying or that he closed his eyes. He wiped his tears and smiled. "Sorry Tae...I was just reminded of happier times." Yoongi said. Taehyung back hugged him. "Well now you can make more happy memories with me, the others, and of course: Daegu." Tae said. Yoongi smiled and looked at the black bear in his hands. "More happy memories...."


	11. Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon

_"You are an absolutely, absolutely worthless child._

_Without a doubt the most worthless kid in this whole world."_

_T_ _he words sand around in Yoongi's head as he started to cry. But they didn't car. They didn't know. Only Yoongi and the other man knew. Only they knew what those words meant for Yoongi, and what they were used for. But Yoongi still clung tightly to the man who spoke the words. He would love on him and depend on him, never wanting to let go, no matter how much the words stung._

_"You are awful at studying, exercises, and speaking. You are just a destitute, dense and dirty child. Yet, I still fell in love with the sobbing that came from your mouth, that couldn't even begin to utter it's own name." The man lectured to Yoongi, who fell to his knees. "SAY IT" he yelled, making Yoongi flinch though he knew the man wouldn't hit him._

_"I am an absolutely, absolutely worthless child. Such a sad, very sad, good for nothing kid. I am a terribly, terribly, lonely child...since you are the only one who'd ever protect me..." He looked up at the man and cried louder._

He shot out of his bed. A nightmare. A horrible...horrible...nightmare. A nightmare that caused him to wail loudly, knowing his walls were sound proof. Though, the sound proof walls didn't stop his hyung from hearing and opening his door. Jin darted to the bed and wrapped his arms around the tiny male. "Yoongi, are you okay?" Jin said concerned. He started rocking the boy gently. "I-It's just a nightmare, hyungie." He sniffled in response. Jin stroked Yoongi's back gently as the boy started to calm down.

"H-how'd you hear me?" Yoongi sniffled and looked up. "Oh. I was going to the bathroom when you started crying. Your walls are soundproof, but your door isn't." Jin smiled. Yoongi sniffled again. "I'm sorry." He said. Jin smiled. "It's okay, Yoongi. Do you want hyung to sing you to sleep?" He asked. Yoongi nodded. And so Jin stared to sing.

_Baby, I-I..can never fly~_

_Fly like those flower petals there_

_Spread my wings in the air_

_No, I can't, yeah~_

_Baby I-I, can't touch the sky~_

_Even so, I reach out my hand_

_Run like I just began_

_A bit more~_

_Wide awake, wide awake, wide awake, don't cry._

_Wide awake, wide awake, wide awake, no lie~_

Jin sung with passion. And soon enough, Yoongi was out like a light. Jin smiled when he heard soft snores and kissed the boy's forehead. "I'll never let any of your nightmares hurt you."

* * *

Yoongi wanted to slam his head on a wall. "Why won't it just make sense?" He said. "Hyung? Are you okay?" A deep voice spoke from his door frame. Yoongi turned his head and whimpered. "No, Joonie~ I'm not okay. This beat isn't matching and it's making me mad." He pouted. Namjoon sat down in the chair and listened to the beat Yoongi was composing. "Ah, I see. Come here, hyung." He smiled and pulled Yoongi onto his lap, holding him by the waist. Yoongi didn't mind and he listened intently to what Namjoon said. 

"Oh, I get it!" Yoongi smiled, wiggling around on Namjoon, making the male hold back his instincts to pound Yoongi then and there. "That's great hyung, stay still please." He pleaded.

* * *

"Hyung...hyung wake up..." Hoseok shook Yoongi. Yoongi growled. "Jung-Hoseok...It is 1 in the morning, What could you possibly want at this hour?" Yoongi growled. Hoseok picked Yoongi up and carried him outside, much to the older male's disapproval. "Hoseok!" He growled but was shushed by Hobi. He finally sat Yoongi down when they were under gazebo not too far from the house. "Look at the sky hyung! Isn't it s beautiful?" He smiled.

"Hoseok, if i wanted to see the stars, I would've just googled it." He grumbled. "Hyung, you needed fresh air." He said. "I got fresh air in my fa-breeze can. Why the heck are we out here?" Yoongi growled before suddenly feelings his lips be connected with soft ones. His eyes widened and he shut up immediately, kissing back. Hoseok pulled away, not too long after starting. "There. Now shush and enjoy this moment with me." He smiled. Yoongi blushed and growled. "Spoiled little brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. I just really wanted to get something out there and I had ran out of ideas for the hyung line. Tink of the previous chapter and the next chapter as fillers


	12. Movie night

Yoongi didn't ask for this. 

He didn't ask to be squished in between Jungkook and Hoseok, Namjoon right behind him, and Jimin laying in his lap.

But he didn't really get a choice.

He had promised the boys he'd join them for their weekly movie night since he missed last time, but he didn't think they'd pay more attention to him than they would the actual movie. Plus, it didn't help that Hoseok kept looking at Yoongi, which basically forced Yoongi to think about the kiss. And don't even think that Jungkook's little smirks didn't remind him about the lingerie store. It was absolute torture, but being with everyone, no matter how much they stared at him, calmed him down a bit.

Eventually, Yoongi felt himself drift off, his head going onto Hoseok's shoulder. The others held their breath to listen for noise, but only heard soft snores. And so, Jin turned off the movie and turned to his brothers. "Okay, so, how far has everyone gotten? I cuddled with him." Jin said. "He undressed in front of me." Jimin blushed. "He gave me a boner on accident." Namjoon looked down. "WE ADOPTED A BUILD-A-BEAR." Tae said excitedly, getting hushed by the others. "We...kissed..." Hoseok blushed hard. Everyone stared at him surprised before congratulation him, though they were all passive aggressive. "I got him to put on lingerie." Jungkook smirked.

"But he hasn't initiated anything yet..." Jin sighed, the others looking down. "Something is holding him back from fully committing to us hyung. And I feel like it has something to do with his father. Junki did say that his father was a toxic man who treated Yoongi different than he did his mother or him." Taehyung said, earning a nod from Jimin. "That has to be it."

"The question is what did his father do, and why does it scar Yoongi to the point of possible trust issues?" Namjoon said. The others nodded. "We need to as more people. I'm going to Daegu next month to visit old friends from the orphanage. Everyone knows about the min family, I'm sure I could dig up some more information there." Taehyung said. "Ah, Yoongi's father's business was in Busan, yes? Me and Jimin hyung and cover that area." Jungkook said, Jimin nodding with agreement.

"I'll turn to Geumjae. I still have his number." Jin smiled. "I guess I'll go for the easiest person to get information from: Mrs. Min." Namjoon said. "I'll just make sure Yoongi is okay during all of this and see what I can get from him." Hoseok smiled. "Alright, this is work time. During this, no flirting or playing. We trying to get information here people, not kisses and boners. Is that understood?" Jin asked, earning a solemn yes from his brothers. "Then I call this meeting to an end." He smiled.

Namjoon picked up Yoongi cuddled to him, Jungkook and Jimin joining on the sides, Taehyung joining on the front. Jin cuddled up to Jungkook and Hoseok cuddled up to Jimin. "Goodnight everyone. I love you all!" Jin smiled and drifted off.

Needless to say, Yoongi was more than happy to wake up in the warm embrace of his step-brothers


End file.
